


Quality

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: KHR Rarepair Discord Adventures [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chess, Cute, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lussuria, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Memes, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mammon | Viper, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Out of Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Probs some, Protective Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Soft Varia, They love Tsuna and Want the Best for Him, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: It starts with a meme. Then it's video games, some late night chats, a greenhouse, a willing kidnapping, historical documentaries, and a game of chess.It ends with a kiss and a future filled with promises.The Varia Commanding Officers attempt woo Tsuna in their own way. Tsuna might not realize it at first, but in the end, everyone gets what they want (even if it wasn't what they were originally expecting).
Relationships: Belphegor/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flan | Fran/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Levi | Leviathan/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lussuria/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mammon | Viper/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus/Superbi Squalo/Belphegor/Fran/Levi-A-Than/Lussuria/Mammon | Viper, Varia27
Series: KHR Rarepair Discord Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213305
Comments: 60
Kudos: 796





	Quality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This was originally fleshed out for KHR Rarepair Week 2020, but it ended up going in a different direction than I originally thought so I decided to post this now and write something else for rarepair week!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how far into the future this takes place, but for all intents and purposes, all the characters are at least 18 or older.

Tsuna wasn’t sure how it happened.

* * *

He thinks it started off when he received a text message from an unknown number. Curious, Tsuna picked up his phone and pressed on the conversation thread. There was an image attached. Taking a deep breath, the young don prepared himself for some sort of ransom note. He tried to go through who he had seen and hadn’t seen that day, figuring out which of his Guardians got themselves into trouble.

He clicked on the image.

It was...a meme?

He frowned. Tsuna didn’t... _get_ memes. A lot of the time he had was spent either learning how to run Vongola, or even just running Vongola on his own. He didn’t have the luxury of scrolling through Twitter or Instagram to gather the latest meme content. 

It still didn’t explain why someone was sending him a meme. 

He squinted down at the picture. It was a screenshot of a Twitter post. 

_Canceling plans is ok. Staying home to cook is ok. Disappearing for a bit to get your life together is ok. Resurfacing in a foreign country 10 years later with a new name is ok. It’s called self care._

Tsuna swallowed, looking around to make sure that no one was there. He was in his office, but who knew with the company he tended to keep. There was another text bubble beneath the picture.

**self care is important Vongola**

Tsuna sighed. Why was this his life? Who was sending him memes? It was obviously deliberate, but he wasn’t sure how much he actually wanted to uncover. 

He left the message on read.

* * *

His phone buzzed. It was odd that it was vibrating, since it was set to _Do Not Disturb_ mode. He was in the middle of a meeting, so it wasn’t like he could pull out his phone and answer it. 

Then again, his meeting was with Mukuro and Reborn, and those two were always going off about creating power trips. 

He huffed, pursing his lips when he felt another vibration a minute or two later as a reminder. Without bothering to stop Mukuro from giving his report, Tsuna reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, frowning when he noticed it was from the same unknown number as last time. 

There was another picture, but it wasn’t a screenshot of a Twitter post this time. Instead, there was a picture, and it had text above it. 

_Bel, explaining that he is a (fake) Prince_

_The Varia_

“Are you really on your phone right now, Useless Tsuna?” Reborn asked him, annoyance evident in his tone. Tsuna held up a finger, silently telling the hitman to wait a second. He was trying to figure out the meaning, and the more he understood, the funnier it became. He snorted once, but then pocketed his phone with a mental note to respond later. Now that he knew that the sender was one of the Varia, he wasn’t as hesitant in sending a message back.

He looked up at the two men sitting on the other side of his desk. Mukuro had his eyebrows raised up to his hairline, looking impressed. Reborn’s finger was twitching from where it was gripping the arm of the chair. 

“Ballsy of you, Useless Tsuna.” Reborn grit out. Mukuro’s impressed expression morphed into one of amusement. “Can we get back to the report, or do you need to take a call?”

Tsuna looked at Reborn, humming to himself. “Actually, now that you mention it...” He stood from his chair, circling around the desk. “Deliver your report to Hayato, Mukuro. I’ll check in later.” Then, he gave a wave, and left his office. Behind the door, he could hear Mukuro chuckling. Tsuna pulled out his phone and laughed quietly.

**who is this?**

There was no response for a little while, but the little bubble that told Tsuna the person on the opposite end was typing had shown up. Another message went through with a small vibration. It was another picture. Although, it was different than before. This time, it was a selfie. 

Tsuna raised his hand to cover his mouth, laughing into it. There was a picture of Fran, eyes peering down at the camera that was positioned at a truly unflattering angle. The large hat he was forced to wear took up the rest of the screen, and there were two unique looking knives sticking out of it. A few wisps of hair framed the man’s face. 

He didn’t know what he should say back, and instead opened his own camera app to snap a picture of himself. He gave a peace sign and smiled brightly. 

**you could have said something!!! I didn’t respond last time since I didn’t know who I was talking to!!**

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

**come over**

**fake-prince is bored and wants to play games**

**Fran, im really not in the mood to be stabbed**

**Bel says he won’t stab you without consent**

**I honestly don’t know if that makes me feel better**

**we need a third player**

**,,,,,fine, I’ll be there soon**

**\ o /**

That’s how Tsuna found himself standing at the front door of the Varia Estate. It was smaller than Vongola Mansion, but still plenty of space for the commanding officers and Xanxus. They probably needed that space from each other.

He raised a hand, tentatively knocking on the front door. It swung open almost immediately. “Voi! About time. Bel’s getting fidgety.” It was Squalo who had opened the door, looking Tsuna up and down once. He tutted, and Tsuna immediately felt self-conscious in his ratty sweatshirt and jeans. As he was waved in, he caught the tail end of Squalo’s mumbling. Something about asking Lussuria for a tailor. Squalo addressed him once more, “he thought you weren’t going to come. Hurry up and see him before he puts more holes in the wall.” 

Tsuna nodded, eyes widening. He quickly rushed down the hall, following the sounds that he heard until he came to a closed door. He could hear Belphegor arguing with someone. Fran, probably.

“He’s not coming! Stupid frog! Why did you lie? Peasants shouldn’t lie to Princes!”

“Oi, Bel, calm down,” Fran’s voice came out as evenly as usual, but Tsuna could hear something like disappointment dripping from the words. “He might be busy. Someone might have stopped him.”

“He’s not theirs to stop!” Belphegor huffed, and there was a loud thump. Tsuna wondered if the man had thrown himself into a chair. “Those peasants don’t treat their King as they should.” 

Tsuna had been leaning closer and closer to the door. He didn’t understand what Bel was trying to say, but he supposed that it didn’t really matter. He knocked on the door, tentative and soft. 

“What?” A voice drawled, “we’re both still alive, Luss.” 

He cracked open the door, “uh. It’s not Lussuria?” He offered, peeking his head through the opening. “Sorry it took me so long...I had to write a note just in case everyone started looking for me.” Finally, Tsuna stepped into the large room.

It was...cozy, despite the size. There were bean bags and televisions, couches and lounges, a pool table in the far corner, and a decorative chess set in the other one closer to the door. There were game consoles on shelving units, and even board games neatly stacked on what should have been a bookcase. There were some card decks, and if Tsuna squinted, he was able to make out some tarot and oracle decks, too. He wondered if those were Mammon’s. 

Bel was looking at him. Or, well, he _assumed_ that Bel was looking at him. It was hard to tell with the man’s bangs covering his eyes. “You came.” He sounded shocked. Why had he been throwing a fit before when he thought Tsuna wasn’t going to show up, but now that he was there, look as if he had just witnessed a miracle? It was odd.

Fran gave him a lazy wave. “Hey, Vongola.” He greeted Tsuna. 

The brunette frowned in response. “Ah, please just call me Tsuna...” He took a deep breath, then walked over a bit. “Fran said you needed a third player for a game?”

Bel nodded. Tsuna gave a small, nervous smile in response. “What are we waiting for, then?” 

The Storm laughed, bright and genuine, then turned to Fran. “Grab the royals their controllers, Froggy!” He ordered, “we’re going to beat that level.”

Tsuna never noticed how nice Bel’s smile could be when the man wasn’t trying to creep someone out.

* * *

He was at the Varia Estate more often than he had ever been. Bel and Fran wanted him over at least once a week for a game night. They had been surprised to see how good at video games Tsuna could be. When Tsuna explained to him that as a kid, he didn’t have many friends, he often turned to games to pass the time. 

The pair had frowns on their faces, but nodded. Even if Tsuna thought the reaction was a bit odd, he didn’t question it. If they pitied him, then so be it. He would just have to kick their asses in the next player-versus-player fighting game they decided to play. 

Sometimes, Mammon would join them. The ex-Arcobaleno wouldn’t play the video games with them, but instead would walk over to the bookshelf and pluck out a tarot deck. There was a long table to the side of the room, which Tsuna assumed could be used for the boardgames. Mammon would sit at the head and pull complicated looking spreads. Sometimes, Tsuna would peek over and witness the smallest of smiles on Mammon’s face. Whatever information the Mist user was gleaning from the cards must have made them happy. 

Tsuna would smile to himself, and go back to playing video games.

There were times when Mammon, back to the body they had before the curse, would forego the cards, and instead plop themselves on Belphegor’s lap. Tsuna didn’t even think it was odd. When Mammon was an Arcobaleno, Belphegor had not been far from their side. He enjoyed when Mammon would talk with him, too. Sometimes, without charge, they would explain what they did with the cards in the corner. Tsuna never asked what the cards told them, and Mammon never offered information on the readings.

Watching Mammon sprawl across Bel’s lap, and then prop their feet up on Fran’s made something squeeze tight in Tsuna’s chest, while at the same time, it made him feel warm. He didn’t understand it. Even without Mammon, Fran and Belphegor often leaned against one another, tangling legs and flopping onto laps. 

Tsuna wished he could be that affectionate with his friends. 

Tsuna wished he could be that affectionate with Fran, Bel, and Mammon.

* * *

Tsuna had come over for another video game day. He’d usually come over in the afternoon, make his way to the gameroom, and stay until the next morning, but this time, Lussuria opened the door with a rueful smile. 

“Hey, sweet-pea. I don’t think game night is happening. Bel and Fran’s mission is taking longer than expected,” they explained. “Oh! Where are my manners, please come in, you’re going to catch a cold out in that rain.” Tsuna allowed himself to be ushered inside despite his confusion. 

He turned towards Lussuria, “don’t worry about it,” he mumbled. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Lussuria, but it wasn’t like he had ever had a proper one-on-one conversation with them, either. Tsuna glanced down at the other’s wrist, noticing the pink beads. 

(Mammon had explained to Tsuna one day, after the brunette had been caught staring at the plastic, purple beaded bracelet. 

“I always wear purple, as I prefer they/them pronouns,” Mammon began. “It helped make Lussuria more comfortable about wearing their own. They have three different sets. Pink, blue, and purple.” 

Tsuna nodded, “the bracelets are for...pronouns?” He asked, wanting to be sure and not make a mistake somewhere down the line. Mammon nodded, and Fran looked over at the pair, something like approval in his eyes. If by the soft smile Mammon was giving him was anything to go by, then Tsuna knew the Mist was pleased, too. 

“Yes,” Mammon confirmed for him. “Depending on the day or time, or however they feel, Luss will change bracelets. If you’re ever unsure, just look to their wrist. They’re genderfluid. For them, if you’re not sure, they/them is the safest to use. It’s different for everyone, though.”

He gave another nod, and smiled at Mammon. “Got it!”)

“Ah, I don’t want to impose,” Tsuna began, “I can just head back to the mansion. It’s not a problem, really.” He hadn’t even taken off his coat or shoes yet. It wouldn’t be an issue to just walk back out to the car and drive back. 

Lussuria fluttered about, waving her hands in front of her face. “No, please don’t run out on my account! The boys should be back soon, and I’m sure they’ll be disappointed to not see you here.” She smiled warmly. “You can go wait in the game room, if you’d like. I’m sure you’ll hear whenever they get back.”

Tsuna cocked his head to the side, biting at his lip. “Ah, would you...like to play some games, maybe?”

“Aren’t you the sweetest!” She chirped, a bright twinkle in her eyes that lacked the usual sunglasses. “I’m not one to play those kinds of games, but if you’d like, you’re welcome to join me in the greenhouse. I was just about to go pick some flowers for a new bouquet!”

The brunette hummed, but ultimately nodded. He didn’t want to just sit alone in the gameroom. Besides, he wouldn’t mind being able to see some flowers. Lussuria beamed at his answer, and began to lead him towards the modified greenhouse. 

“Be careful about what you touch, dear, and don’t get too close to the flowers.” Lussuria told him. Upon seeing his confused glance, she continued, “ah, some of the plants are used for toxins and poisons.” Right, Tsuna thought, because they were assassins. He smiled, giving a laugh. For some reason, the fact that the Varia grew and developed their own poison made him terribly amused. It made sense, though. They were the best for a reason.

As they entered the greenhouse, Tsuna felt his mouth drop open in awe. There were so many different flowers and herbs and trees and bushes. He walked in a bit further, and spun in a circle, taking it all in. “Woah...” he murmured. 

Lussuria’s bright laugh rang in his ears. “Impressive, isn’t it?” Tsuna could only nod in response. “I thought the mansion had a similar room?” He hummed, trying to recall if he had ever seen it, then shook his head. That made Lussuria frown. “Strange. As a Sun, I spend a lot of time here. It’s my happy place,” she explained, fingers trailing over a pretty white flower. 

Tsuna thought about how Ryohei was usually in the gym, and Reborn was typically in the armory or at the shooting range. Looking at Lussuria, though... it made _sense_ that she was here. Suns heal, encourage growth and nurture. A greenhouse, filled to the brim with different plants - it made sense. Seeing the other surrounded by bright blossoms on the dreary outside day knocked the breath out of Tsuna. He wished he could take a picture without it seeming weird.

She smiled, almost bashfully, then turned to walk towards a cleared table. On her way, she stopped a few times to snip off some stems, or pluck dying leaves. Once at the table, Lussuria spread them out in front of her. There was a shiny crystal vase off at the end. “Can you hand me that, darling?” Lussuria pointed to the vase. 

Tsuna nodded, grabbing the vase carefully, and handing it to the other. “Here you go, Lussuria.”

“Oh, feel free to call me, Luss, sweet-pea! Lussuria can be a mouthful.” 

He smiled, “Luss, then. Uh, you’re welcome to call me Tsuna! If you didn’t think you could before,” he rubbed at the back of his neck. “I know my friends get really upset if anyone besides them calls me Tsuna, which is dumb. I’m my own person and I think if I tell someone they can use my name, then that’s my decision. Right?” He glanced up. “I never wanted to be Decimo, anyway.” He looked back down at the flowers. “Oh, you forgot these.” He murmured, gently grasping the delicate purple flowers.

* * *

Lussuria felt something inside her chest grow warm as Tsuna handed her the lilacs.

* * *

It wasn’t until much, much later that Bel and Fran returned from their mission. They looked dead on their feet, and part of Tsuna wondered how much it had taken out of the two assassins. 

They bypassed Tsuna without anything more than a weak wave and practically crumpled against Lussuria, who had been sitting in the kitchen with him and sipping tea together.

“Oh, you poor dears,” she murmured. Almost immediately, she reached for her Box Weapon, releasing the peacock to begin healing any wounds. Tsuna watched in awe as she hugged them close, and the pair hugged back in return. He didn’t realize how close the Varia actually was. He had seen Bel and Fran bicker and fight, but it was always with underlying warmth. He had seen Mammon be close with Bel, and equally close with Fran, but he hadn’t thought that it extended to the others, too. It made him curious.

Were they like this with Squalo? Levi-A-Than? _Xanxus?_ He felt a twist and then a jump in his stomach, and then he felt something like anticipation. He wanted to know.

Once Lussuria had finished healing their wounds, and promising to cut their hair in the morning, the pair retreated - but not before placing a kiss on opposite sides of Lussuria’s cheeks. Tsuna blushed lightly, pretending to not have seen anything. 

When the pair turned, the realization that Tsuna was there finally sinking in, they moved towards him in tandem. Bel had the largest genuine grin he’s seen to date on his face, and Fran’s eyes seemed a bit more expressive than usual. “The King waited up?” Bel asked. 

Tsuna frowned at the nickname, but nodded. “Uh, yeah. It’s game night, right?”

“Tsuna helped me make this week’s bouquet, right, dear?”

Tsuna nodded. “We were just talking as we waited for you two to get back! I’m glad you two are safe!”

Fran hummed, delight glittering in his eyes, “who knew the Tenth Vongola Boss would make such a cute housewife?”

Tsuna sputtered, loudly denying such a thing. “It’s what friends do!” He insisted. “Friends want to make sure their friends are okay! And alive!”

He could tell that neither of the two were listening to him, and instead were looking at each other. There were a lot of facial expressions shared, and Tsuna realized that they were having a silent conversation. He was almost scared to ask what they were talking about. 

Finally, Bel let out a huff, and looked away. He grabbed one of Tsuna’s wrists, and Fran grabbed the other. “The frog and I are tired,” he said. “We’re gonna go sleep.”

“Oh, okay, then, I’ll just -”

“You’re coming with us.” Fran cut him off.

* * *

Tsuna found that being forced into the middle of a small bed (Fran’s bed, he would later realize) with Bel on one side and Fran on the other wasn’t the worst way to spend a night.

(He slept better than he had in months.)

* * *

Last Tsuna checked, it wasn’t game day, and he didn’t have a meeting scheduled with the Varia. He checked his calendar that morning. 

His day was packed with back-to-back meetings and just the schedule for the day had left Tsuna feeling overwhelmed. He had not been looking forward to having his Guardians breathing down his neck and watching his every move. He wasn’t looking forward to having to plaster a fake smile and exchange pleasantries with some of the world’s worst people. He didn’t want to build connections with other famiglie to benefit Vongola. He was forced into this role, and was expected to be _thankful_ for it. He hated it.

So, when Squalo showed up halfway through his busy schedule, Tsuna was confused. What was the man doing there? Was there an emergency? Panic and fear gripped his heart. Although, Squalo looked more uncomfortable and annoyed than alarmed or angry. Cautiously, Tsuna approached him. “Ah, Squalo, is everything alright?”

“Peachy,” the man muttered, shifting his stance. “I get to kidnap you for the rest of the day. Let’s go before one of your guard dogs sniffs you out.” 

Tsuna frowned, confused. “Ah, but I have a bunch of meetings today...Reborn won’t be happy if I skip out.”

Squalo scoffed, but there was a boyish grin on his face. “Voi! It’s why they call it a kidnapping, shrimp.” He bit his lip. Could he really just ignore the rest of his meetings for the day? It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to attend them, and he very much wished he never had to do this in general, but... Reborn might actually kill him. There was a playful smirk on the Rain’s face now. “Well? You gonna come quietly?” He held out his hand in invitation. “Or are you gonna make this harder than it needs to be?”

Tsuna blushed lightly, but looked around. Once he was sure there wasn’t anyone lingering in the hallway, he grasped onto Squalo’s outstretched hand. It wasn’t his prosthetic one, but Tsuna found he wouldn't have minded either way. Squalo grinned widely, but didn’t say anything else. 

They crept through the halls like two teenagers sneaking out for a clandestine meeting. It made Tsuna giggle to himself, and Squalo had to shush him. He didn’t seem upset, though. Soon enough, they were out of the mansion, and Tsuna suddenly felt like he could breathe again. The man led them towards a motorcycle, but it was different from the ones Tsuna was familiar with. 

Squalo tossed him a helmet. Tsuna blinked, looking between him, the helmet in his hands, and then the motorcycle. He repeated it. “You...”

“Voi, what are you waiting for? Move it!” 

Well, there wasn’t much Tsuna could do otherwise. He put the helmet on, then climbed onto the bike behind Squalo, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle. “Ready!” He told the other.

Squalo’s sharp grin made him feel like there was a school of fish in his stomach.

* * *

They were at an aquarium. Squalo really brought them to an _aquarium_. Tsuna didn’t understand why. When he finally asked, Squalo shrugged, and there was a faint pink blush on the tips of his ears. “I like to visit when I get stressed. Thought it might help you, too.” 

A soft grin spread on Tsuna’s face. That was...incredibly sweet and oddly sentimental of the Varia Strategy Commander. He rubbed at his neck, “what are we waiting for, then! Let’s go!” This time, it was Tsuna who reached out to grab Squalo and tug him to the entrance. 

After tickets were paid for, and Squalo and Tsuna were now a part of the unassuming Italian masses, Tsuna felt himself relax further. “I can’t remember the last time I went to an aquarium,” Tsuna sighed, gazing at all of the different colored fish. He looked at Squalo. “Ah, do you have a favorite exhibit, Squalo?” 

The swordsman hummed, “the sharks.” 

He laughed, then teased, “should’ve known that much.” 

“Voi! What's that supposed to mean?”

There was a sparkle in Tsuna’s eyes, “let’s go see the sharks.”

* * *

Squalo was close to the glass, and he was staring down the one hammerhead shark that kept swimming by. He didn’t like the way it was looking at him. He grunted under his breath, then scowled. “Listen here,” he muttered, “ _I’m_ the top predator around here. Highest on the food chain, got it?”

The shark swam by again, seeming to slow down as it passed Tsuna, who looked at it in awe. Squalo growled, feeling his fingers twitch. How likely was he to get in trouble if he fought the shark? He’s done it once, he could easily do it again. It wouldn’t even be an issue. The brunette gave a small laugh, all but pressing his face up against the glass.

Oh. He was going to fight the god damned shark.

* * *

Tsuna witnessed the irritation on Squalo’s face grow in the reflection from the tank’s glass. He had to hold back his laugh. However, his amusement quickly morphed into embarrassment. 

“ _Squalo!_ ” He shouted, “don’t you even _think_ about it!” The other man froze. Tsuna knew he had caught the swordsman red-handed. “Let’s go see the jellyfish, alright?” He grasped Squalo’s wrist, pulling him away from the shark tank and towards the darkened jellyfish hall.

“The shark was looking at me funny,” Squalo grumbled.

Tsuna huffed, “I’m sure the shark could say the same about you.”

“Hey! Watch it, smartass!” Squalo scoffed, but didn’t pull away. Tsuna knew it was because Squalo was amused over his sharp tongue. Back when they had first met, he hadn’t been able to get a sentence out to any of the Varia without stuttering.

The jellyfish hall was basically empty. It made sense, Tsuna assumed, since people tended to flock towards the brightly colored schools of fish, but he had always had a fondness for the jellyfish. They were pretty and graceful in their own ways.

He stopped in front of one of the tanks, watching as they swam about. He mumbled, “did you know that jellyfish were one of the first animals to develop true muscle and nerve cells? Seems pretty weird how we can share so much with something so...squishy.”

Squalo stepped up behind him, but he didn’t panic, nor did he see anything odd with it. When arms wrapped around his waist, Tsuna didn’t even think about moving away. If anything, he leaned back into the soothing Rain Flames that seemed to surround Squalo. “That so?” Squalo asked him, voice not much louder than a murmur. 

The whole situation was oddly romantic, not that Tsuna saw it that way. He nodded, “yeah. I used to know a lot about marine life when I was younger,” he mumbled, “would always tell my mom I wanted to swim with the fishes whenever we visited.” 

Squalo snickered, “I don’t know, shrimp. I’d much rather you be alive and on ground than in the water as fish food.” Tsuna huffed, shaking his head. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

When they left, Squalo made sure to buy a stuffed jellyfish and shove it into Tsuna’s arms. 

“A reminder,” he explained, “of a good time.” 

He’d deny it to most, but the answering smile Tsuna gave him made his knees weak.

* * *

“Oi.”

Tsuna froze. He was in the game room with Bel and Fran, Mammon off in their own corner. It wasn’t the usual game night, but he had noticed a meeting scheduled late on the day he usually came by, so he had asked Fran if he could come by a different day. 

He was sprawled across a couch, playing a game on his phone. The game was forgotten as soon as a shadow fell over him, and he looked up. He swallowed quickly. “A-ah, Levi-A-Than!” He squeaked, “I’m so sorry, I’ll move to the other chair, it’s fine! Is this your usual seat?” He pushed himself up, trying to reset the cushions and move away as quickly as he could. 

Levi-A-Than raised a hand. He looked much less intimidating without his Varia uniform on, and even less without the parabolas strapped to his back. “Calm down,” he said, as if it were the simplest thing to do ever and that Tsuna wasn’t concerned about how easily the man could snap him in half. “You’re fine. Just move over a little bit.” 

Belphegor was snickering, and Tsuna shot him a glare. He did, however, do as Levi-A-Than requested and slid over a bit. The couch was large enough to fit Levi-A-Than and probably Xanxus, at the same time. He offered a nervous smile. 

“The last episode of a three-part Renaissance series is going to start soon.” The Lightning paused, “would you like to watch it with me?” 

Tsuna bit his lip, then looked down at his hands. “Ah, I’m not really one for...for history, but,” he quickly looked up, wanting to reassure the man, “I wouldn’t mind watching it with you! Just don’t...please don’t get mad if I fall asleep?” 

Levi-A-Than looked down at Tsuna once he had settled himself on the couch and grabbed the remote. He tried to give a gentle smile, and even though it came out as a grimace, Tsuna knew what it was _supposed_ to be. “That’s fine. Feel free to call me Levi.”

When the program started, Tsuna tried to pay attention. Really, he did. It was just...difficult. He had meetings earlier that day, and it had drained him of a lot of his energy. Not to mention that Bel and Fran were rather hyperactive and it often turned into a tug of war with Tsuna as the rope when they disagreed over what game to play.

* * *

Soon enough, the man had fallen asleep. Mammon watched on curiously from their corner. The deeper the brunette fell asleep, the more he seemed to lean.... Until he had his face pressed against Levi-A-Than’s shoulder. Mammon huffed in amusement when Levi’s focus drifted from the television to look down at the Sky pressed against him. 

“He’s so...small,” Levi muttered, raising a hand. It hovered in the air for a few moments, before resting on top of Tsuna’s head. “...and soft.” 

Mammon snorted loudly.

Levi shifted a bit so that Tsuna was now tucked into his side. Mammon secretly pulled out a camera and took a picture. They let out another snort when Fran tossed Levi a blanket, face blank except for some fondness in his eyes. “He’s...good. For us.” Fran told Levi. Then, he looked to Bel, and then finally at Mammon. “For all of us.”

“Mu,” Mammon finally cut in, “Squalo was incredibly pleasant last week. His and Tsunayoshi’s date must have gone well. I am glad he’s becoming more comfortable around us.” It had been one of their biggest worries, which is why they had Fran reach out to him first. The Mist had been the closest in age, and not to mention, the one with the least amount of history between them. Tsuna had taken to Belphegor rather quickly, and Mammon as well. He seemed to get along quite well with Squalo, had tea and talked about flowers with Lussuria, and considering he fell asleep on Levi just now, seemed to not have an issue with the man.

The only one left to woo Tsuna was Xanxus, and Mammon knew that they weren’t the only one worried.

* * *

It would be a few weeks until Xanxus made his move. During this time, Tsuna had grown closer to the others in the Varia. 

Bel and Fran would often drag him to sleep in the middle of them during his overnight visits. Mammon had walked with him through the gardens, and even offered information on themselves without any talk of payment. Lussuria had made him try a variety of teas, and even begun to teach him a bit about horticulture. Levi would come and ask him to sit while he watched his documentaries, and Tsuna found that the man was happy to be used as a pillow as long as Tsuna gave him some company. Squalo would stop by the mansion on his busier days and sneak him away for some lunch, and one time, a movie that Tsuna had told Bel that he was hoping to see. 

Tsuna was the happiest he’s been in a long time. None of his Guardians made mention of it, though. Tsuna found he didn’t really care.

* * *

Tsuna was draped over Levi. The man was reading some historical fiction novel, which was fine since Tsuna was busy playing a game on his phone. The door opened, and the brunette had been expecting Squalo to walk through. 

Squalo was there, yes, but...so was Xanxus.

A few months ago, perhaps Tsuna’s hairs would have stood on end, or he would have tried to stage a convenient escape. Now, though? Now he just looked up, smiled at Squalo, and greeted the both of them. “Hi, Squalo!” He chirped. Then, with no less enthusiasm, he looked at Xanxus. “Hi, Xanxus. It’s, uh, been a while, huh?”

Xanxus nodded at him. He lingered in near the entrance way, as if he was unsure if he was welcome. Tsuna frowned. That wasn’t right. This was _Xanxus’_ home. Tsuna was the guest here. If Xanxus was uncomfortable with him being there, then Tsuna could (and _would_ ) leave. He didn’t want Xanxus to be unsure in his own house. 

“...ah, maybe I should get back. I have lots of paperwork to do,” he explained, slowly pushing himself up from where he had been lying on top of Levi. 

There was a resounding _no_ that came from everyone in the room. Including Xanxus. Tsuna blushed darkly. “Ah, okay, if...if you’re sure.” He looked off to the side, and relaxed only a bit once he heard Xanxus’ heavy footfalls cross farther into the room. Levi ruffled his hair and Tsuna felt himself relax more. 

“You play chess, baby boss?” 

Tsuna hummed, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t usually get the chance to play, but I know how. My mom taught me when I was younger.” She had tried to help Tsuna flourish in any way he could after most things seemed to not work in his favor. He wasn’t the best at it back then, but he’s not too shabby a player nowadays. “It’s been about a year since I’ve played. I think it was against Reborn last time, and he won.”

He lifted himself up, peering over at the larger man. Xanxus was setting up the board, and when Xanxus asked if he wanted to be white or black, Tsuna surprised him by answering black. 

After all, Tsuna never played chess against Xanxus, but he has fought against the man. If Xanxus plays chess like how he fights, then Tsuna ought to go on the defensive right away. He grinned when Xanxus beckoned him over by crooking a finger in his direction. Levi patted his head, and he laughed a bit. Bel cheekily blew him a kiss for good luck that made Tsuna blush brightly and laugh good naturedly. 

When Tsuna sat down, he stared down at the board, then flicked his gaze up to look at Xanxus. “Good luck,” he murmured.

In response, the Wrathful Sky gave him a toothy, predatory grin. “Yeah,” he drawled, picking up the knight and then putting it down on a new square. “Good luck.”

* * *

The moment Tsuna took Xanxus’ queen, the man let out a loud curse. This piqued the curiosity of the others in the room. Tsuna gave a serene smile, taking the queen and placing it off to the side. “You son of a bitch,” Xanxus cussed, “you’re _cheating!_ ” 

The brunette bit his lip, “I’m doing no such thing.” He gestured for Xanxus to make his move. He moved his bishop to take one of Tsuna’s pawns that looked like it was about to get rather friendly with one of his rooks. Tsuna was still all smiles when he moved his own queen to take the bishop. He smiled at Xanxus. “Check.” 

Xanxus hissed like a cat, and Tsuna had to hold back a smile. There was a gleam of respect in the older man’s eyes, and Tsuna couldn’t help the giddiness he was feeling. If Xanxus was smart, then he could get out of his check without losing any other pieces, and could even capture the other knight.

" _Cheating,_ " he repeated. Luckily enough for Xanxus, he _was_ smart. He managed to get himself out of the predicament Tsuna had put him in. Tsua didn’t even realize it when the others had gathered around them, watching the game with interest. At some point, Lussuria had wandered in, wanting to read some magazines around the others.

“Five euro on the boss,” Levi muttered to his cohorts. 

Fran shook his head, “no way, Tsuna is gonna win.” 

“I’m siding with the frog.”

“Voi, I’ll take the boss.”

Mammon looked at the two pairs, then shook their head. They looked to Lussuria. “Stalemate,” he offered. Mammon hummed, silently agreeing with the man.

“If you were serious about your bets, then I will collect the money at the end.” Mammon announced. Tsuna glanced over at them, obviously not amused, but didn’t say anything to stop them. Mammon accepted it as the permission Tsuna meant it to be. Besides, Tsuna knew he could collect _his_ share later.

The game continued, but not for much longer. Each time that Xanxus took one of his pieces, he took one of Xanxus’ pieces. The back and forth eventually ended in the two of them only having one piece left on the board each. Their kings. 

Tsuna looked up at Xanxus, who was still looking at the board, his brow twitching a bit. His eyes went wide when Xanxus snapped his head up, wine eyes narrowing as soon as they locked on his own. He felt trapped.

Then, Xanxus leapt over the table.

“ _Hiiee-!_ ” He started, positively startled. He didn’t _think_ that Xanxus would try to attack him over a game of _chess!_ Everything moved quickly. Squalo had let out an equally startled _Voi!_ Bel and Fran had leapt to pull Xanxus away, Levi right behind them to help. 

Tsuna might have feared for his life for a few seconds, but once his back had hit the floor, but his head was carefully cradled in a large hand. Without really understanding what he was doing, Tsuna tilted his head up.

He wasn’t expecting warm and rough lips on his own. His eyes, which had closed during the tackle, shot open. Xanxus was - Xanxus was _kissing_ him! That was insane! He was... oh. He was kissing back.

Xanxus pulled away, panting against him. Tsuna blinked up at him. 

Neither spoke, until Tsuna let out a breathy laugh, pressing a small peck to Xanxus’s lips. He felt the melt into him. He smiled, a smirk crossing his face. “So, uh, were the ring battles some misplaced sexual tension or something?”

Xanxus snorted, and pressed a hand to Tsuna’s face.

* * *

“Oi! Get off the King! The Prince wants a kiss, too!”

“Mu, a kiss would be nice, yes.”

“ _Voi!_ I’m the only one who’s taken him on an actual date!”

“Well, he’s given _me_ flowers!”

“You asked him to hand you those flowers, Luss, it doesn’t count.”

“Remember, Tsuna. Self-care if you don’t like something.” Fran’s eyes were intense. While his other partners were arguing amongst themselves, he wanted Tsuna to make sure this was something he wanted.

Tsuna smiled in response. “There’s plenty of me to go around, you guys.” Seven sets of eyes immediately turned to look at him. 

Lussuria was the one to speak first, “yeah?” He asked, voice soft and hesitant hopeful. As if he feared Tsuna was going to start running for the hills. 

He nodded. “Yeah. I think I’d like that a lot.”

* * *

Tsuna wasn’t sure how he managed to snag seven incredible partners, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna gives all of them all the kisses they'd like, and they're finally relieved that they can actually act all romantic towards Tsuna and each other without it being entirely suspicious or weird. 
> 
> Tsuna loves the Varia Officers and each of the Varia Officers love him, alright??
> 
> If you liked the fic, please hit that kudos button, and if you've got time to spare, maybe leave a comment? Thanks, y'all! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
